Aurora
'Aurora '(a.k.a. Aurora of the Sea) is a giantess sea creature original character created by Tangent. Official profile profile Name: Aurora Gender: Female Species: ?? Natural size: Giant (approx. 12.2m/40ft tall, torso and up only) Abilities: Sizeshifting (limited) Special traits: Slower chameleon-like tongue; only attacks people who are in danger; light/soft digestive saliva; can create large captive air bubbles that trap victims inside Aurora is a playful sea creature girl. She has blue skin and has 8 tentacles and a tongue similar to a chameleon’s, at around the length of her own height. Her tongue is normally coiled inside her mouth. The underside of the frontmost area of the tongue can stick to a victim with ease, but does not have many taste buds, and the top side of her tongue has the normal amount taste buds found on a human tongue. However, although she can flick out her tongue at a considerably high speed, due to her its size and consequently the bigger preys she tends to need to catch, she cannot reel back in her tongue at the same speed. Additionally, her saliva is lightly/soft digestive, although the victim is not likely to feel any of its effect, as it is much too weak to really do serious digestion. Aurora generally roams the oceans and seas, occasionally going to beaches, being somewhat interested in humans. She also goes on adventures often, at times accompanied by some of her underwater friends. Aurora can survive for long periods out of water, although water is still more comfortable for her. Her underside produces mucus both to aid movement on land and also to moisten her tentacles. She is normally very kind, nice, and sweet to people, until she sees people who are in danger. For some reason it just whets her appetite, seeing someone in trouble, and she thinks the more someone fears for their life, the tastier they look (though she will still be sweet with you in an evil sort of way when she’s predatory with you). Even if she was very friendly with you, as soon as you get into an accident, like if you slipped off a cliff and are hanging on to your life by a branch, she will suddenly turn predatory against you. She can even be simultaneously kind to someone and predatory against someone else who is in danger, although she would most likely try to get away from the safe person so as not to be attacked as she tries to play with and eat her victim. She could also get cuddly and just in general toy with her victim before eating them. She can sizeshift herself down to a tiny size (approx. 8.5cm/3.3inches, torso and up), but she can only sizeshift so much until she next sleeps, as sizeshifting drains her magical power. Sometimes if she feels like saving a meal for later, she could create a magical air bubble with a radius slightly longer than the height of the victim and keep them captive underwater while they still get air and thus would not have to suffocate. This may or may not be accompanied by a physical cage. Category:Tangent's Creations Category:Original characters